Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics)
Summary Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen rebel archangel who was cast out of Heaven and onto Earth as punishment for leading the revolt of the angels. Before the DC Verse was created, in the void outside all creations that is the Primal Monitor, Yahweh created two brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos and Samael, later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the DC Multiverse. Eons ago, Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against the Kingdom of Heaven, and was cast into a shapeless void known as the Chaoplasm. The Chaoplasm was transformed into a desolate and barren expanse known by many as Hell, the final destination for damned souls. Here Morningstar ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. His goal is to have "true free will": break from the influence of his father and creator, Yahweh. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 1-A Name: Lucifer Morningstar, Samael The Lightbringer Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Predates Creation Classification: Demiurgic Archangel, Abstract Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Conceptual Manipulation, Creation and Existence Erasure (Created The Endless as a side-effect of shaping creation, and can destroy them should he wish), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Wielded and shaped the primordial energy from which all was created), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly. Walked past 7 different layers of death and no-selled being inflicted with infinite deaths at once. Death herself does not apply to him. Exists beyond all levels of existence and nonexistence, in the boundless void beyond everything), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Godly Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny himself and even burned Destiny's book), Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Comparable to other Archangels such as Raphael, who killed Azazel) | Outerverse level (Relatively equal to his older brother Michael. Feared by The Endless themselves. The concepts of Infinity, Time and Space are completely meaningless to him. Capable of moving in, and comprehending the nature of the boundless Void. Killed the Logos with a touch) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than other high-level angelic entities, who can fly across the multiverse in minutes or even seconds. Described as having reactions "As near as possible to being instantaneous." Processed the universe's 20,000,000 year history in the blink of an eye which would make him 3.70666666e201c, or over 3.7 sexsexagintillion times faster than light) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Outerversal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Survives attacks from Raphael and other similarly powerful entities) Outerverse level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Infinite Range: Unknown | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, extremely skilled at deception (he prefers to use his intelligence to manipulate people, rather than dirtying his hands) Weaknesses: Cannot create matter out of nothing, requiring the Dunamis Demiurgos of his brother Michael; Prideful and narcissistic Key: Depowered | Morningstar Note: This is the profile of Lucifer Morningstar as seen in the Vertigo continuity, not the New 52 version Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Lucifer Evil.jpg Lucifer Armor.jpg 8 (1)2.jpg|Death has no claim over him. 2204192-26.jpg 2644370-lucifer_2.jpg|Restores Michael with a wave of his hand. RCO006_1468872804.jpg|He describes his creation as a totality, a multiverse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Anti-villains Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tragic Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Acausal Characters